In cloud computing environments, virtual data centers provide processor, memory and storage resources to cloud tenants. Some cloud providers permit tenants to reserve virtual data center resources sufficient to support their current and/or anticipated computing needs. For example, tenants can opt to rent a virtual data center having a reserved amount of resources referred to as a resource pool reservation or a resource reservation. A resource reservation associated with a virtual data center may be configured to provide, for example, 1) a specified limit on the overall amount of memory (“L”) that may be used by the client, and 2) a specified minimum amount of memory (“R”) that is guaranteed to be available at any given time. Each virtual data center is typically supported by one or more physical clusters, referenced by their corresponding cluster resource pools, and the resource reservation of a virtual data center is partitioned (preferably in a balanced manner) among the cluster resource pools. The portion of the resource reservation allotted to each individual cluster resource pool is determined using, for example, a partitioning method and is reflected in a corresponding cluster resource pool specification map.